Peterpan
by Mashiro Io
Summary: Renjun sebagai Peterpan di SM Wonderland Party membuat Johnny ingin menggodanya. Siapa sangka, Renjun curhat. Johnny x Renjun, NCT fanfiction untuk merayakan Halloween.


PETERPAN

~Johnny x Renjun~  
NCT Fanfiction by Mashiro Io

Original story by my self

 _Halloween backstory_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Renjun ingin menjadi Peterpan. Awet muda dan bahagia setiap waktu tentu saja menjadi alasan utamanya. Sebenarnya, itu mungkin juga menjadi impian setiap manusia ketika manusia bisa berbahagia setiap waktu, apalagi bagi seorang idol sepertinya. Ya, dirinya adalah seorang idol yang juga sekaligus seorang anak kecil yang segera beranjak dewasa yang membutuhkan kebahagiaan tanpa batas yang sayangnya memang sangat terbatas.

Bukannya Renjun tidak bersyukur. Renjun bersyukur dengan jalan karirnya tetapi miris dengan kebahagiaannya. Ia harus bekerja dari pagi hingga paginya lagi, lupakan jam malam idol di bawah umur karena baginya kelelahan satu hari sebagai idol itu tidak bisa disembuhkan dengan tidur 8 jam sehari saja. Hal yang pasti, ia mulai lelah. Baru dua tahun bekerja dan tahun depan adalah tahunnya dewasa. Renjun tidak bisa memikirkan apakah nanti ia tidak bisa lagi berbahagia karena hal kecil seperti makan ayam goreng bersama anggota dreamies lagi?

Renjun iri. Peterpan bisa dengan mudah menemukan kebahagiaan dan bisa bermain sebebas dan sepuasnya. Boleh dibilang, Renjun melupakan fakta bahwa Peterpan pun juga mengalami kesulitan ketika menghadapi musuh bebuyutan. Melawan para bajak laut, bukan hal yang mudah apalagi ketika ia sendiri yang seukuran dengan mereka. Jika melawan sulit, maka bersembunyi adalah jawaban. Renjun cukup yakin dirinya mampu bersembunyi dengan baik mengingat ukuran tubuhnya yang_ sebentar! Bukan itu keinginannya!

"Wah, Injun kita jadi Peterpan nih?"

Seseorang yang terlampau tinggi mengagetkannya dari belakang, membuat Renjun kembali merutuk bagaimana bisa seseorang mencapai tinggi itu.

"Wendy-nya mana?" tanyanya dengan jenaka yang kemudian dijawab dengan siulan dari beberapa anggota NCT lain karena mendadak seorang wanita dari ujung ruang sana berteriak,

"Aku di sini, Johnny!"

Ya, itu adalah Wendy, seniornya yang menjadi vokalis grup wanita Red Velvet.

"Bukan aku yang memanggil, Noona. Ini ada Renjun Peterpan yang mencari Wendy-nya?"

Renjun yang menggunakan kostum Peterpan langsung menepuk kening, malu. Bagaimana bisa seseorang seakrab itu dengan seniornya? Baiklah, Johnny bukan orang lain bagi Wendy ketika mereka sendiri sudah berteman dari sekian tahun lalu, jauh ketika SM dungeon masih berisi ratusan trainee tampan dan berbakat yang menguarkan aura tidak mau tersaingi setiap kali ada anak baru masuk ke ruangannya. Termasuk dirinya yang baru masuk dungeon dua tahun sebelum debut.

"Johnny-hyung!"

"Baiklah, baiklah! Maaf aku bercanda tapi hei, kita harus bersenang-senang di Halloween ini bukan?" ucapnya yang membuat Renjun kembali menyunggingkan senyum.

Renjun pun kemudian berjalan menuju tempat dreamies yang sudah mendahului mencicipi makanan. Bukan makan malam, hanya makanan ringan sebagai pembuka acara dan sambil menunggu keluarga SM yang lain juga.

"Kalian benar-benar kelaparan?"

"Acaranya masih lama jadi mending kita makan dulu aja!" jawab seseorang dengan kostum Kaito Kid.

"Pulang dari Vietnam, kangen masakan korea ya?"

Seseorang yang bernama Jaemin itu langsung tersenyum, mendengar godaan di penanya.

"Nggak, kangen kamu!"

Renjun dan dua minions Chenle-Jisung langsung membuat pose muntah. Pas sekali mereka sedang memegang puding.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Injun..."

"Ya?"

"Wendy-nya mana?"

.

.

.

.

"Injun kenapa? Halloween nggak boleh cemberut lo."

"Nggak cemberut kok, hyung."

"Trus, ekspresi senyum terbalik macam apa namanya kalau bukan cemberut?"

Renjun kemudian mendesah. Saat ini ia sedang berada di salah satu sudut pesta, duduk di kursi sambil menatap pemandangan sekelilingnya. Sendirian saja, sebelum kemudian ia dihampiri oleh seorang anggota grupnya yang sedang memegang gelas berisi minuman berwarna ungu. Orang itu kemudian bersandar di dinding di sampingnya, menunggu jawaban Renjun sambil meneguk minuman yang Renjun tebak sebagai wine.

"Dibanding cemberut, aku hanya khawatir."

"Khawatir?

"Hanya khawatir dengan masa depan. Saat ini mungkin aku bisa bahagia menikmati pesta halloween tetapi apa tahun depan juga sama?"

"Karena kamu akan segera menjadi orang dewasakah?"

"Salah satunya."

Laki-laki yang jauh lebih tinggi itu kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di sisi yang satunya, lalu menarik kepala Renjun untuk bersandar di pundaknya sambil menepuk rambut Renjun layaknya adiknya sendiri. Kakak satu grupnya ini memang selalu punya cara untuk membuat adik-adiknya rela membagi beban padanya. Betapa menenangkan.

"Kamu khawatir dengan pendapat orang tentang dirimu atau NCT?"

"Semuanya, hyung. Aku khawatir jika nanti NCT tidak sesuai ekspektasi lagi. Aku tahu saat ini kita sedang merangkak naik, tapi aku takut tahun depan tidak lagi. Aku juga takut setelah ini aku akan menjadi orang dewasa. Baiklah, aku tahu menjadi dewasa tidak seburuk itu melihat Mark-hyung yang santai santai saja. Aku hanya khawatir apakah aku masih bisa lagi menggunakan alasan di bawah umur untuk tidur cepat, atau apakah aku masih bisa lagi bersenang-senang di luar gedung tanpa dihubung-hubungkan dengan skandal. Maksudku, saat ini aku masih dilindungi oleh manajemen. Tidak tahu apakah tahun depan masih sama."

"Hm, kamu memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu, Injun-ah."

"Rasanya memang tidak perlu, tapi aku tidak mungkin berhenti berpikir begitu saja, hyung. Bagaimanapun aku hidup untuk berpikir."

"Oh, bukan hidup untuk bersenang-senang?"

"Hyung..."

Johnny menyodorkan gelasnya ke Renjun, tidak menyuruh minum, hanya menyodorkan.

"Ini wine, kamu tahu apa istimewanya?"

"Semakin tua semakin mahal?"

"Semakin enak."

"Dan semakin mahal."

"Oke, baiklah. Mark benar, susah untuk menandingimu bersilat lidah."

"Bersilat, a-apa?"

"Bersilat lidah. Oh, jangan berpikiran kotor dulu, Injun sayang. Kamu masih di bawah umur!"

"Jangan bercanda, hyung. Dua bulan lagi aku dewasa."

"Hahaha," Johnny tertawa pelan, kemudian ditaruhnya gelas itu di meja sampingnya.

"Yah, yang ingin aku katakan. Jika kau ingin membuat sesuatu yang membahagiakan, kau mungkin perlu menunggu untuk itu. Wine paling mahal saat ini dibuat ratusan tahun yang lalu. Itu artinya, kita yang menikmati sekarang ini adalah perjuangan seseorang dari ratusan tahun yang lalu, yang entah siapa kita tak tahu."

"..."

"Injun. Kalau kamu ingin tetap bahagia, kamu tidak perlu memikirkan sesuatu di masa lalu, pikirkan saat ini saja. Masa depan mungkin tidak sesederhana itu, tetapi kamu pasti akan memberikan kebahagiaan kepada seseorang di masa depan. Bahkan mungkin orang yang tidak kamu tahu."

"Analoginya cukup buruk, hyung. Untuk apa aku memikirkan kebahagiaan di masa depan untuk orang yang aku sendiri tidak tahu."

"Ckck," Johnny berdecak. Ia merasa agak bodoh, dan bodohnya oleh anggota dreamies.

"Yah, kau tidak perlu mengambilnya sejauh itu. Anggap saja fans kita, NCTzen. Kamu mungkin tidak tahu siapa saja mereka, tetapi keberadaanmu bisa jadi adalah kebahagiaan untuk mereka."

Renjun tertegun. Meskipun Johnny berbicara dengan nada yang setengah frustasi, kalimatnya tetap menohok Renjun.

"Ada beberapa alasan juga kenapa yang kamu perlu ingat adalah menikmati hari ini."

Renjun diam, menunggu nasihat yang muncul dari Johnny.

"Pertama, ketika kamu memikirkan NCT, yang perlu kamu ingat, kekhawatiranmu bukan lagi kekhawatiranmu saja melainkan kekhawatiran seluruh anggoya. Jadi, jika kamu khawatir pada NCT, itu berarti kami juga berperan membuatmu khawatir..."

"Engg...aku pusing."

Perasaannya saja atau memang Johnny sedikit, mabuk? Ia kemudian menyangga Johnny yang sekarang menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Renjun.

"Intinya, jangan berpikir sendiri. Jika kamu khawatir, bicarakan ke kami. Masalah NCT adalah masalah bersama jadi jangan mencoba memendam dan menyelesaikannya sendiri. Itu takkan berhasil."

Renjun mengangguk, membuat Johnny sempat mencium aroma sampo yang menguar dari rambutnya.

"Kedua, jika kamu berpikir tentang masa dewasa, jalani saja. Memang benar, kamu memang tidak akan lagi dilindungi undang-undang di bawah umur, jadi mulai tahun depan, banyak aktivitas idol di atas jam 10 malam yang harus kamu ikuti. Aku tahu, kamu mungkin akan merasa lelah memikirkannya, tapi kau cukup lihat hyung-mu seperti aku misalnya, yang masih bisa menikmati hari tanpa sakit. Intinya, jangan memaksa sampai sakit. Manajemen sudah tidak sejahat itu untuk memaksakan aktivitas pada anggota yang sakit."

"Lalu, kalau kamu berpikir tentang skandal. Intinya jangan mencoba membuatnya. Memang mungkin ada beberapa skandal yang dibuat, tapi kamu percaya manajemen juga tidak ingin membuat pamormu jatuh, sebagai aset kekayaan mereka, manajemen akan melindungimu. Intinya, jangan mencoba."

"Hm, sebenarnya itu salah satu kekhawatiran terbesarku, hyung."

"Oh?"

"Akhir-akhir ini aku berpikir. Aku sudah sembilan belas tahun, tetapi masih saja tidak punya pac-Sebentar, hyung, kumohon jangan tertawa di atasku, geli!"

"Baiklah, baiklah."

Johnny bangkit dari senderannya. Justru, kini ia melingkarkan lengannya dan menumpukkan kepalanya di bahu Renjun yang sempit.

"Kepala Johnny-hyung berat!"

"Bahumu saja yang kegedean."

"Hyung tidak boleh sarkas, yang boleh sarkas cuma aku, Hyuck, Do-hyung, dan Yuta-hyung."

"Loh, kata Jeno kamu suka dipanggil bahu gangster?"

"Jangan bercanda, hyung! Itu harapanku."

"Hehehe, lalu bagaimana? Kau tidak punya pacar? Masalahnya?"

"Itu masalahnya."

"Kau ingin punya pacar?"

Johnny refleks memegang bahunya, membuat Renjun menghadapnya.

"Tidak usah terkejut begitu, hyung!"

"Oke, baiklah." Johnny melepas pegangannya, sebelum kembali membuat Renjun menghadapnya.

"Maksudku, itu tidak baik-baik saja."

"Bagaimana, hyung?" Renjun menggoda, mengetahui bahwa harapannya itu kemungkinan besar menjadi keinginan kakak timnya juga.

"Kamu tahu bagaimana kakak-kakak EXO setelah terlibat skandal kencan, kan? Ini memang hak asasi manusia, tetapi karena kita idol, maka..."

"Bukankah idol juga manusia? Atau memang ada hak asasi khusus idol?"

"Injun..."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti bahwa itu sulit dan mustahil dilakukan terlebih para fans juga sekarang bergerak menjadi dispatch sukarela. Tapi, hyung! Sekaliiii saja. Aku benar-benar ingin merasakan cinta pada manusia."

"Bukankah kamu mendapat cinta dari banyak orang?"

"Mendapat dan merasakan cinta hyung, bukan salah satunya."

"Orang tua, keluarga? Anggota dreamies? Aku tahu kamu mencintai mereka."

"Dan hyung juga tahu kan kalau yang kumaksud bukan cinta fillia seperti itu."

"Wow, cinta fillia? Kosakatamu!"

"Aku besar di daerah perbatasan, bukan berarti aku tidak bisa menguasai korea advance."

Johnny kembali mengangguk. Terpesona dengan pengetahuan Renjun yang mungkin saja mengalahka dirinya yang sudahtinggal di Korea sejak delapan tahun yang lalu. Tidak salah Renjun memiliki peran sebagai translator bahasa mandarin-korea, sama seperti dirinya yang juga translator bahasa inggris-korea.

"Yah, aku cukup paham. Kalau kamu masih trainee, kamu mungkin punya kesempatan untuk berpacaran dengan para trainee, bukan di SM sih, bisa di SM, tapi lebih enak menjalin hubungan dengan trainee agensi lain. Sekarang karena kamu sudah jadi idol, sulit. Bahkan kalaupun para fans, mendukung, sudah pasti ada antifans yang membuat pamor grup jatuh."

"Tu-tunggu hyung! Hyung pernah pacaran dengan trainee agensi lain?"

"Eh?"

Johnny gelagapan. Untuk kemampuan observasi, anggota dreamies memang tidak bisa diajak main-main. Ingatan mereka juga bagus. Janji traktir yang tidak sengaja diucap saat main saja bisa ditagih berbulan-bulan kemudian.

"Hm.. Menurutmu gimana?" Johnny menggoda. Jawabannya sudah pasti.

"Jadi itu alasan manajemen tidak mendebutkan hyung cepat-cepat. Hyung pacaran sama trainee lain kan?" tuduh Renjun.

Johnny menghela napas. Meskipun sudah setahun berlalu, dadanya tetap berdenyut nyeri mendengar ada yang mengusik masa semedinya di dungeon yang melewati masa belajar sekolah dasar.

"Yah, sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang pacaran juga sih."

"Oh, hubungan tanpa status."

"Renjun~"

Renjun puas. Ia lalu terkekeh pelan melihat wajah hyung-nya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Lalu, kalian putus?"

"Ya, sudah pasti. Lagipula waktu itu aku tidak sungguh-sungguh juga. Cuma mencoba."

"Andaikan aku juga punya kesempatan."

"Oh, aku dengar kamu dan Ning-ning?"

"Kalau aku punya perasaan seperti itu sih, mungkin sudah kucoba."

"Hm, bagaimana ya? Menurutku cinta itu bisa datang tiba-tiba. Jadi, tidak perlu dicari, cukup dirasakan. Jika memang saat itu ada kesempatan, ambil saja."

"Teorinya begitu ya, hyung."

"Ya, karena praktiknya sendiri aku tidak bisa. Sehun sempat bilang waktu Jongin berpacaran dengan Krystal, mereka benar-benar tertekan."

"Oh, tapi mereka tidak putus kan?"

"Tidak tahu. Ia menyuruhku menganggap mereka putus. Untuk kebaikan mereka masing-masing mungkin."

"Oh..."

"Renjun?"

"Ya?"

"Menurutmu, kenapa Peterpan bisa bahagia mesti tanpa Wendy di sisinya?"

Pertanyaan Johnny membuat alis Renjun tertaut. Renjun menjawan dengan mudah.

"Karena ia bisa menemukan cinta pada anak perempuan Wendy, kemudian anak perempuan dari anak Wendy, dan anak perempuannya lagi di setiap masa. Jadi, setiap waktu ia tidak kehilangan cinta."

"Kalau Wendy tidak punya anak perempuan?"

"..."

Renjun tertegun.

"Kau tahu Renjun. Menurutku bukan Wendy yang membuat Peterpan bahagia, tapi seseorang yang selalu berada di sampingnya."

"Tinker bell," desis Renjun.

"Karena dia selalu mendukung Peterpan di mana pun ia berada."

"..."

"Maka dari itu Jun. Kalau kamu ingin merasakan cinta, kami atau aku bisa memberikanmu cinta yang kamu butuhkan."

"Ma-maksud hyung?"

"Renjun, aku akan jadi tinker bell-mu!"

.

.

.

.

"Ngakak nggak sih. Peterpan Renjun dan Tinker Bell Johnny-hyung? HAHAHAHA" Chenle yang saat itu sempat menguping pembicaraan Renjun membuat grup chat NCT heboh dengan rekaman audionya. Taeyong yang mendengrnya, langsung menghampiri Johnny untuk didakwa.

.

.

.

.

31 OKTOBER 2018

~END~

Aslinya ini adalah chapter terakhir dari kumpulan cerita All member x Renjun. Aku pos di wattpad semenit sebelumnya, hahaha, kalau mau cek bisa ke sana aja untuk menemukan chapter lain tentang Member x Renjun. Total ada 22 cerita sih. Ini aku pos di biar rame aja. Mumpung halloween.


End file.
